The invention relates to a sensor mounting/retaining assembly and, more particularly, to a cylinder length sensor mounting/retaining assembly that facilitates access to the sensor without requiring disassembly of the cylinder.
Magnetostrictive length sensors can be incorporated into hydraulic cylinders. The sensors accurately measure a linear position of the cylinder rod. In incorporating such sensors into hydraulic cylinders, in the event a sensor needs to be repaired or replaced, existing designs require disassembly of the cylinder to access the sensor. FIG. 1 is a cross-section through an exemplary prior art installation from the head end of the cylinder barrel, and FIG. 2 is a cross-section of an exemplary prior art installation through the blind end of the cylinder barrel. In the FIG. 1 installation, access to the sensor requires complete disassembly of the cylinder. Similarly, in the FIG. 2 installation, at least the rear structure of the cylinder must be disassembled to access the sensor. Moreover, the bolts shown in FIG. 2 are subjected to cylinder forces, which far exceed the pressures acting on the sensor.
Additionally, existing sensors include an electrical connector of a two-piece construction that can be disassembled for sensor removal without soldering or removal of separate pins/conductors. The existing electrical connector, however, requires the use of four small fasteners. Corresponding threads are typically machined into the barrel weldment. This is a disadvantage since damage to the threads could possibly ruin the entire barrel weldment or at a minimum require excessive repair costs. Once the small fasteners are removed, the existing connector can be unsnapped into halves, allowing the sensor to be removed.